


The hound and the maiden fair

by gangster_love7



Series: The hound and you [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, GoT (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Marriage, Love, Post - A Game of Thrones, Punishment, Smut, Wedding Night, Weddings, Westerosi Matrimonial Bedding Tradition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gangster_love7/pseuds/gangster_love7
Summary: Joffrey gives you to his loyal dog as punishment and it's time for the bedding.
Relationships: Reader/Sandor Clegane, Sandor Clegane/Reader, Sandor Clegane/You
Series: The hound and you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

You sit next to your new husband. He drinks wine from Dorn that the king offers to celebrate his dog getting a bitch, the king's words not yours. He also invited the guests and the newly wedded couple to a seven course party. Different kinds of meat and fruit were served in different colors and shapes, root moss and stuffed potatoes. But despite the fine food you can't eat, it just can't. Your plate is filled with fruits, chicken breasts, oat plates and meat pie. But the thought of your future made you lose your appetite and the delicious food might as well have been old porridge and meat from a rat. It is getting late and the anxiety mixes with the fear of the bedding ceremony which should happen soon. The contents of your stomach turn to the idea that every man ,who is already looking at you as if you were naked like on your name day, will tear off your clothes and put on your little body right up to your new bed chamber which you will now share with your husband. And when those men were done with you, it would be his turn.  
"You should eat" said a raspy man's voice that knocked you out of your mind, it was his voice. You turn to your husband.  
"I'm not really hungry" but he doesn't care about your protest he takes a red apple and takes his knife. He then hands you an apple slice.  
"We don't want you to faint later," he said before turning to his wine again. You eat up the sweet apple slice he gave you and for some reason it gives you some power but it does not remove the fear.  
"Time for the beddings ceremony!" exclaimed the boy king and you feel a couple of strong hands grab hold of you and pull you out of the chair and away from your husband's side. Several hands began to pull in your skirts and it didn't help that the king's choice of wedding dress was a bit revealing with a neckline that suited a woman that are selling herself. Your screams get stuck in your throat and your body has frozen under the men's hands. You cannot do anything about their wandering hands that feel your body over the heavy fabric of the dress. One of his hits your bottom and you jump off the man behind you with a beep. You never thought you would feel relief from your husband but when he put down his wine glass with a bang against the wooden table and his voice barked at the men "Get your fucking hands of my wife". The men let go of you but you do not know out of respect or fear. Probably fear, you've heard that even the bravest of knights and lords in the seven kingdoms would rather not be on the bad side of the hound. And you release a hiccup and a sad sob from your full lips. He walks towards you with his long legs, picks you up and throws you over your shoulder as if you were a sack of flour. Also the crown jeered. "I don't need help fucking my own woman," he muttered to the men. The crowd was in awe of the show in front of their eyes before them you were their entertainment. In their eyes, your marriage was a joke to give them a short laugh. And you feel your body become cold by his words, your relief may only be short lived. 

To be continued in the next chapter!!


	2. Bedding

You cry shamelessly as he carries you up to your new chamber but you don't care. He puts you down on the bed and you wipe your tears. It is worthless to cry over the situation to find nothing you can do. You close your eyes in fear of what's going to happen. But nothing happens. You don't feel any hands trying to claim your body as their own, no one trying to tear off your dress, you don't even feel a kiss on your skin. You wonder if he is such a man who kisses his wife. You open your eyes when you hear a click of metal, your new husband standing further away at the table group. He takes off his heavy cloak and places it on the chair in front of the fire.   
He fills his mug with wine that is served on the table probably to have for a later occasion or only the chamber maidens knew that Sandor is fond of wine. You look around the room, it is not small but not big and luxurious as you know that the higher-ranking lords live in but it is bigger than your last chamber. The bed is made for husband and wife with furs at the end of the bed. The room is illuminated by light from the fire and the lights that are placed around the room.  
"What are you doing to me?" you ask quietly without looking at him, though you can feel his gaze on you. He takes a sip of wine before he has the strength to answer your question.  
"Neither you nor I want this marriage to go to bed. Sleep. You don't have to worry about letting me torment or kill you in my sleep because I'm not a rapist and I don't kill people who sleep ... if it does is not necessary.

his voice was neither hard nor soft but his voice sounded weary. But you suppose the wedding had taken on his powers

."So you shouldn't do anything to me?"

"Don't you listen when I talk to you, girl? I leave you alone. I'm not interested in taking your virginity. Let your husband drink his wine now."

You relax a little and let the tension in your shoulders ease. He may be a notorious monster in the gossip that lives on the streets and in the corridors of the castle but he is only a human being. And it was a security for you to stick to. But when you finally start to relax, the door opens with a bang. And there it stands

... Joffrey and two soldiers.


End file.
